Classified
by Merebelle14084
Summary: Troy’s having a hard summer, and is convinced by his cousin that what his family needs is a puppy. When a beautiful girl shows up at his door instead, what's a guy to do? A story about hope, love, and family. Troyella
1. Chapter 1

Title: Classified

I don't own High School musical or any songs or plots related to it. I do not own Taylor Swift or her songs. I don't own Miley Cyrus, Dakota Fanning, or Shiloh Jolie-Pitt. However, I own Lena, literally.

Summary: Troy's having a hard summer, and is convinced by his cousin that what his family needs is a puppy. Buying a puppy from the classifieds is harder than it looks, especially when a beautiful girl shows up at your doorstep instead. From there only drama can occur. When distance, sickness, and people get in the way, can two people and a family survive? A story of the love that brings us together, and the acts that drive us apart.

The screen door to the back porch slammed shut with a loud bang. Troy whipped his head around in the direction of the doorway. The blond strolled into his kitchen, and over to his fridge, swinging the white door open. A Siberian husky followed loyally after her.

Cara was a bit shorter than most 16 year olds, with long blonde hair that reached her bellybutton and cerulean blue eyes. She had clear pale skin, with a slight blush in her cheeks that had been there as long as Troy had known her, which was all of his life. She wore a miniskirt, red shirt, and flip-flops, with her hair in a high ponytail.

"You know, in some cultures, there's this new thing, they call it knocking, you should try it sometime." He said sarcastically.

Troy Bolton was a little on the tall side, but not too much. He was muscular and tanned, especially from the summer sun. He had light brown hair and the same cerulean blue eyes as his cousin. He generally wore jeans, T-shirts, wife beaters, hoodies, and wildcat spirit wear.

The blond rolled her cerulean blue eyes and scrunched up her red baseball sleeve shirt, continuing to dig through the fridge, "Why would I knock if the door isn't locked anyways?" she questioned playfully, while pulling out some sandwich ingredients.

"The door isn't locked because the last time it was you dislocated your shoulder trying to break in using one of the windows." He responded, grabbing the coca cola she tossed to him.

"I vaguely remember that, whatever, I know I'm your favorite cousin." She responded cheekily with a smile, shutting the fridge and beginning to assemble the sandwich.

"You're my only cousin, making you my favorite and least favorite." He told her, bidding the dog over to him.

A comfortable silence engulfed them for a while before she asked, "Where's uncle and Auntie?" while glancing around.

"Work. Travel." Troy responded dully, watching the sandwich she was eating with interest.

"Ever since Uncle quit as gym coach he's been traveling a lot." She commented lightly. "You're home alone a lot these days." She said. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, something he did when he was thinking, embarrassed, or stressed.

"Yeah well, business is booming." He sighed sadly. "I'm not home alone all the time, I've got Miley, Dakota, and Shiloh." He told her.

"You're so lucky to have sister's." she said with a sigh, she hated being an only child.

"You can keep them." Troy said quickly, sending a smile her way. He didn't like to talk about his parents or the fact that he hadn't seen them since the middle of May and it was now June.

"Where are they anyways?" she asked, chomping down on her sandwich as she glanced around the still house.

"Miley's at the audition for the school's summer musical, Dakota has a violin lesson, Shiloh is at her friend Matilda's." he rattled off, counting off his siblings on his fingers.

"Wow." She said taking another huge chunk of sandwich into her mouth.

"Yeah, how's Lena?" he asked, scratching the huge dogs giant fuzzy ears. Although she was supposedly a purebred, she had chocolate brown eyes and was thin and agile, unlike the burly blue eyed Siberian husky that the world identified. She wore a red cloth vest that had "service dog" printed in bold letters on the back.

"Good for the most part." She said, referring to the dog. "Yesterday at Jimmy's dinner she freaked when she saw Mr. Thomas with his new walker." She laughed, Troy chuckling along with her.

"Cara!" Miley shouted, rushing into the kitchen with her brunette waves flying behind her.

"Hey Miley! How was the audition?" she asked, grabbing her pinkie and spinning her in a circle to observe her. She was younger than them, they were going to be seniors, she a sophomore, but she looked like she could defiantly pass as a junior, maybe a senior.

"I'm really nervous, the dialogue went great, but I think I may have flopped the song." She explained.

"Sharpay thinks you have a really good chance." Troy offered up, supporting his younger sister. She smiled nervously at him.

"What was the song?" Cara asked, suddenly filled with curiosity. She was re-doing the high ponytail, which her naturally straight hair made easy.

"I sang Teardrops on my Guitar, by Taylor Swift." Miley told them with a shrug.

Cara leaped up with a squeal, causing Troy to spit out some of the sandwich that he had stolen from her; both girls looked at him with disgust. Lena's ears perked up at the noise and she went over to sniff Cara, but determined she was fine and laid back down by Troy.

"That's one of my favorite songs!" Cara squeaked, "Sing it for me?" she pleaded with her cousin, throwing the last bit of the sandwich into her mouth.

Miley blushed at the request but replied simply "Fine, but only a little bit."

"Sing the part you think you messed up." Troy suggested.

Miley took a deep breath and began to sing in a clear honey-like voice, with a bit of a southern style accent.

**"She better hold him tight, give him all her love. Oh, look in those beautiful eyes, and know she's lucky 'cause… He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. Yes, he's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do…"**

After a moment of silence, Cara was the first to speak up.

"They'd be damn crazy not to pick you." She said, stunned by the performance. She gave her cousin a gigantic hug "You're so good." She told her.

"You'll get it Miles." Troy assured, giving his sister a half hug.

"Troy, I'm back from violin!" a sweet voice called out, and in through the entry way, past the family room, down the hall, and into the kitchen came Dakota. Dakota had beautiful blond hair like Cara's, cut an inch above her shoulder. She was petite and always wore the cutest sundresses and flats. She was the musical talent of the family. Troy had basketball, Cara had dance, Miley had singing and acting, and little Shiloh had painting.

"Hey Dakota!" Cara said, grabbing her up and twirling her around, Dakota giggled and waved hi to Troy. As Cara set her down she ran to Miley and engulfed her in a hug.

"Miley! I've missed you so much!" She told her, burying her face into Miley's stomach.

"I haven't gone anywhere." Miley told her, confused to Dakota's excitement to see her.

"Miley, today is Saturday, I haven't seen you since Monday. You've been at voice and acting lessons, hip hop, shopping, at Jimmy's, and sleeping over at friends houses." Dakota told her. Miley smiled sadly.

"Wow, I guess you're right, I haven't been around as much. But you spent last week when I was home at your Girl Scout troops camp." Miley pointed out, causing Dakota to sigh.

"Wow Troy, you must be home alone a lot." Dakota said, as if she was realizing something important. Troy just sighed underneath his breathe, he hated living with so many girls, he was a teenage guy, he avoided talking emotional at all times.

"I enjoy the silence." He told them mock glaring at them, causing laughter of all the girls and Troy to fill the kitchen.

"Mommy, Daddy?" A young voice called, making the laughter die down at once. Four-year-old Shiloh bounded into the kitchen, a large painting flapping in her hand. She had the lightest blonde wavy curls that fell down to her shoulders. She had gorgeous eyes, and pink coloring in her smooth round baby cheeks. The happiness in her face died down when she saw that yet again, her parents weren't home.

Nobody said anything, thinking to themselves. They all realized that Shiloh had heard the laughter and happiness and thought that Lucille and Jack had come home. Cara sighed inwardly; she hadn't known things were this bad for them. Troy wouldn't show it, but she could tell he was having a hard time.

"Come on guys, I'm taking you to Jimmy's, my treat!" Cara announced, sweeping the Bolton family out the door, with Lena romping happily behind them.

* * *

As soon as they got there Lena took up her usual post at the jukebox while the family grabbed a booth. The 50's diner was a favorite of the whole town; it had an arcade, live performances on some nights, karaoke nights, and great greasy food. The only downside was that the owner's son, Jimmy jr. Jimmy was Miley's age and had a creepy crush on her, borderline stalker.

Right away Miley was bombarded by Jimmy, who was quick to compliment her hair, facial features, and every item of clothing and jewelry she wore. She quickly excused herself to the restroom to avoid further torture. Troy gave Dakota and Shiloh money for tokens, and they rushed off.

"Look at her painting." Cara said sadly, pushing it across the table to Troy. He gripped the edges until his knuckles turned white, staring at the image before him.

You could easily make out Troy's figure, he was the tallest, had medium brown hair color, and was wearing red and gold. The basketball he held was a major hint as well. Miley was the figure with the yellow top and capri's, with long dark brown lines for hair. Dakota had yellow hair and a big light pink dress on. Cara was included with a lavender shirt and jean skirt, her hair up in its ponytail. Lena also had a spot in the upper right hand corner, with a giant paw print. The top of the painting was titled "My family" in what was Matilda's mother's handwriting.

Troy flipped the painting over and it slid it back across the table to Cara, who had a concerned look on face. She didn't need to say it; Jack and Lucille weren't in the picture. Shiloh hadn't painted her parent's.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cara asked quietly, in just a whisper of a voice.

"No." he began, "I figured if I was home all the time, it might not be as noticeable. Miley didn't seem to effected, she misses them but that's that. Dakota picked up right away that I was now the new parental figure, and adapted accordingly. I figured Shiloh was to young, to young to really grasp the concept. I didn't even realize she wouldn't understand what was going on. But Care, they aren't coming back until school starts, and it's only the middle of June." He said, his voice cracking at the end of his explanation.

"I'm sorry." Cara told him, having no idea what else to say.

"Saying that just makes it worse, they are the adults, they should be the ones who should be apologizing. I mean, I haven't told them yet. How am I going to tell the three of them that our parents won't come back until school starts, I can't even handle it myself." He told her.

"Maybe you just need something to tide the time, like a project." She suggested. "You just need something to work on all summer and keep busy, something you can do and bond together as a family. Something that's always there." She told him.

"I dunno Care, what do you have in mind?" he asked her.

"That's the part I'm working on," she told him, resting her chin on her elbow in thought. Jimmy came to the table to place three orders of fries, and disappear. Cara squirted ketchup over hers, she and Miley would share.

The music died down in the red diner, some sort of quiet song that Mr. Thomas had requested came on. Cara noticed Shiloh giving Lena a hug and picked up the conversation "I love you sooooo much Lena! You make me happy, and I know that you won't leave. You'll stay right here." Shiloh said, carrying on her conversation with Lena. However, Cara wasn't listening, the wheels were turning, and soon, she had a plan.

Miley had thought it safe enough to come out, and sat on the inside of Troy, in the hope that it would deter Jimmy for the rest of the evening.

"So Miley, your brother and I have decided that the family is getting a puppy." She told her, bright smile on her face.

"Really! I've always wanted a puppy! We're getting a puppy!" she squealed, climbing over the back of the booth to rush and tell Shiloh and Dakota.

"We're getting a puppy? Really?" Troy asked Cara, skeptical of this new plan.

"Really really!" she confirmed with a smile.

**That's chapter one! Please Review this, it would mean a lot to me.**

**Some facts and info:**

**Lena is my service dog in real life, and that is what she looks like.**

**Miley is based on Miley Cyrus, I'm not a fan, but I needed to find a family somewhere. Only one of her songs is planned to appear in this story. She may or may not have a romance (I would need suggestions) but either way is a secondary character. **

**Dakota is based on Dakota Fanning, only as she was at eight years old. I think she's thirteen or something now, I really don't know. Her personality is sensitive but otherwise based on the character she played in the movie "Uptown Girls". **

**Shiloh is based on Shiloh Jolie-Pitt. She's two in real life, but in this story she's four, so you're going to have to use your imagination. She has the personality of my little sister, and is basically your average four-year-old girl.**

**Matilda is based on Heeth Ledger's daughter. She's two in real life, but in this story she's four, so use your imagination.**

**Cara is based on my friend, and my imagination. In real life she's 16, and for now she is that age in this story. Hats off to her for convincing me to get writing again! **

**Mr. Thomas is my neighbor with a walker who gardens. Everyday I come home it goes like this:**

**I step off the bus**

"**Why hello there!" he says**

"**Hello." I respond, approaching him like my parents make me**

"**Well, aren't you the cutest?" he says, probably thinks I'm three**

"**Thank you." I respond, wanting to run to Mexico or somewhere far**

"**Well a pretty little thing like you ought to have a pretty name, what's your name cutie?" he asks, making me think he may have been a sex offender at some point in life**

"**Meredith." I tell him.**

"**What a fine name for a fine girl, well scadaddle, I've got flowers to bloom." He says and I run away.**

**Everyday it goes like that, because he never remembers my name. I've known him for three years. So I thought that since my dog attacked his walker I'd mention it here.**

**~Meredith**

**With the right amount of reviews, the next chapter should be out later this week. Friday to Sunday however, I may be on vacation, so there's the possibility of delays. But I plan to update often with long chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

On Sunday morning at 11 o' clock, as planned, the Bolton family entered the Willows' household. The rich dark red walls and dark wood tables beckoned them inside the family owned restaurant. Jade green velvet curtains covered the windows, with mosaic lights making the place seem like the fireside on a cold day. The first floor of Cara's house was an Indian restaurant run by her mother.

Asha Willow's was married to David Willow's, Lucille Bolton's younger brother. David and Asha had met when he went to India on a World Cuisine tour. They had had a fairytale forbidden romance that ended with them happily married and Asha giving birth to Cara a few months later, only eighteen days before Troy was born.

The children's Aunt spotted them right away, and gestured them deeper into the restaurant, embracing each in a hug. Her red traditional garb swished around her, cooling them when it touched their skin. She kissed each of their foreheads.

"namaste _hello_, how are my nieces and nephew?" she greeted, scooping Shiloh up into her arms. Shiloh laid her head down on her aunt's shoulder and played with her dangly gold earrings.

"We've been okay." Troy told her, "Very busy." he added, nodding his head in his most convincing way.

His aunt raised an eyebrow and scanned his face with her dark eyes. Finally she nodded, content with what she saw. "Good, good." she said with a smile. "Come over anytime, it's nothing to Jimmy's karaoke nights, but food is free for family." she told them. "Cara is upstairs in the family room, she's expecting you." Asha said, setting Shiloh down and shooing the children off with a smile.

The Willow's living room was the first room you saw when you went upstairs. It was peach colored, with cream furniture. The wood was all light toned, with a white marble fireplace. Pictures of Cara and her family hung around the living room. The Bolton children's school pictures from last year sat next to Cara's on the mantel. The stereo in the corner was playing one of Cara's many Indian CD's. Cara's hair was pulled back and she was in turquoise sweats, Lena laying on her back next to her. She smiled when she saw them and Lena leaped up to greet them.

* * *

"Troy, are you listening to me? I've been talking for the last ten minutes, and everyone is excited except for you." Cara said, snapping her fingers in front of her face.

Troy was drifting in and out of, somewhere else. His parents faces smiling, with perfect family portraits like the Willow's, at all kinds of places around the world, bringing them along on their travels.

* * *

"Are you kidding me? I'm talking to you again!" Cara hollered in his ear, causing him to jump in his seat on the couch. He winced and rubbed his ear. She had the third loudest yell he knew. The first being his friend Sharpay, the second being Miley when she couldn't find the top she wanted.

"Sorry. Maybe this is a sign that a puppy is not the solution to the problem." he sighed, running his hand through his hair. Cara gave him a glance of sympathy, and a small smile.

"Or maybe that music is distracting." Miley commented, trying to nicely evaluate her cousins music choice. She was very picky when it came to listening or singing a song.

"This is an awesome song, it won an Oscar!" she countered, turning back to Troy.

"Please Troy! Let us get a puppy! It will make us super happy!" Dakota begged, tugging at her brother's blue polo sleeve.

"You already said yes really!" Shiloh whined, crossing her little arms and sticking out her front lip.

"Me saying yes is completely debatable." Troy countered, glaring at Cara who just smiled innocently. Cara rolled her eyes and motioned to the three Bolton girls, begging their brother for a puppy.

"Fine, but if it pees on my bed, it's finding a new home." he sighed, causing the two youngest sitting near him to leap up and hug him.

Cara clapped her hands together and grinned. "Alrighty then, I made three extra copies of the classified ads marketplace for us to scan, to find you the perfect puppy. Older kids help the younger kids with reading and such. Now, does anyone have any specifications? You know, things you do or don't want in the puppy." she clarified, uncapping a dry erase board marker and dragging a board on an easel to the middle of the room.

"We're not getting a yappy dog, a girly dog, or one that's going to be prone to medical problems." Troy said, stretching backwards and tickling Shiloh in the side, causing her to giggle.

"Not an all white or all black dog, too noticeable when shedding. Also, we're getting a girl." Miley said, high fiving Dakota, who nodded in agreement. Cara scribbled it down on the dry erase board in her scrawly cursive that really only she and her father could ever read.

"Whatever." Troy stated, rolling his eyes. Of course they would girlie it up somehow, sisters.

"We can't get a long hair puppy, it's bad for my asthma." Dakota said, tracing an invisible design onto the sage green dress she was wearing. Everyone nodded in agreement at that, and Cara quickly scribbled it down.

"Great idea, less vacuuming." Troy approved, ruffling his sister's hair.

"Let's get one that will stay small, so it won't knock me down." chimed Shiloh, glancing warily to where Lena was still laying flat on her back with her paws up in the air.

"That was one time," Cara grumbled, hating it when anyone insulted her service dog, although she would never share what service she actually performed. But everyone knew she was certified, Cara had brought in the certificates and paperwork when Ms. Darbus refused to let her in the classroom with the dog.

"Anyways. Small dog, female, not all white or black with long fur." Cara summarized, underlining some of the scribbles, most likely for her own use.

"Let's get to work!" she cheered, and the family grabbed the papers and snuggled into the couch to read.

"Miles, no poodles, not even a toy." Troy told Miley, scratching out the option on his list, and glancing at the possibilities Dakota was circling.

Cara was bouncing Shiloh on her knee, and whispering the words she was pointing at into her ear. Shiloh's face lit up "How about a dachshund? They're really small!" she exclaimed, showing exactly how small with her hands.

"They always end up with back problems, not happening." Troy said firmly, not even glancing up from the page.

"Oh! A shit zu! But it's all white." Dakota read, a hopeful look on her face.

"No." he deadpanned, shaking his head.

"How about a pug?" Miley asked him, bouncing on the couch a little.

"No, their way to noisy." he said, rubbing his temples. This process was beginning to give him a head ache.

"Well are there any you do like?" Miley snapped, tossing her braid over her shoulder and straightening her ruby red tank top out.

Troy was about to snap back, but Cara quickly handed him Shiloh and stood up to intervene.

"How about this one?" she suggested. "Young Spanish T, tan with brown eyes, petite, loves meeting new people. Hobbies include running, swimming, and spicy food." she read aloud.

"What's a Spanish T?" Shiloh asked, tilting her head in thought.

"Spanish Terrier." Cara replied, looking over at Troy for conformation on the newest Bolton family member.

"Come on Troy! That dog is perfect!" Miley begged, hands clasped together in pleading. Dakota stuck out her bottom lip and leaned up against him, making a small whimpering noise. Hope sparkled in Shiloh's innocent eyes, as they all awaited the verdict of their older brother.

"Okay, we'll get the puppy." he concluded, causing his sister's to tackle him in a giant group hug with new found happiness and enthusiasm. Cara smiled and hung back, stroking Lena, watching the family moment play out. Troy seemed to appear happier. She glanced down at Lena and smiled to herself, mission accomplished.

* * *

"That girls and guys, was Miley Bolton with "Always Be My Baby" by Mariah Carey. Excellent job Miley. Next we have Cara Willows singing "One Step At a Time" by Jordan Sparks." Big Jim announced at Jimmy's dinner on Sunday night. Karaoke night was held every Sunday night, and live performances where every Wednesday. Everyone did Karaoke, even Troy and his teammates, the live performances were saved for the professionals. Cara approached the small platform stage, grabbing the microphone from her cousin with a smile.

"This one goes out to everybody here!" Cara shouted, drawing cheers from the small group that had gathered that night.

"Cara told me you're getting a puppy." a voice said from the booth next to the Bolton's.

"Apparently." he sighed, causing Sharpay to roll her eyes.

Sharpay Evans was associated with everyone. Ryan Evans was her twin brother, Cara Willow's was her best friend, and Chad Danforth was her boyfriend since homecoming Junior year. This connected her to the drama club, cheerleaders and popular girls, and all the sports teams. She always knew everything going on with everyone and anyone to question that would be deemed socially awkward for the rest of their high school career. Sharpay showed up at Jimmy's regularly on Sunday's and Wednesdays, if only for the performing aspects. Chad's family had a big Sunday dinner, so she would usually find Cara and drag her here. Hence what she was doing talking to Troy in the first place.

"Gosh, Cara was right, you are a downer." she said, a look of shock and disgust on her face. "You're coming to my party Friday." she demanded forcefully, letting him know that no was not an acceptable answer. She tapped her newly manicured nails against the shiny steel table surface, trying to predict his next response, and how she would counter it with her own.

Troy ran his hand through his hair and sighed a frustrated sigh. He remembered what life was like before his father got a different job, back when he would be pumped for any party, and would probably help set up with his group of friends before hand, and stay over after.

"Can't, have to baby-sit." he grumbled, gesturing over to where he thought Dakota and Shiloh were.

"You need to get drunk, get Miley to do it." she snapped, determined to force him to give in. She quickly scanned the room for her next response, preparing herself for whatever he would say next.

"That Nick kid that she's been obsessed with forever asked her, she already said yes." he told her, glancing over to where Miley was fiddling with the jukebox while her best friend Lillie rattled on behind her. No doubt about the upcoming party and Miley's date with popular Nick Jones.

"Well get your aunt and uncle!" she exclaimed, flipping her platinum blonde hair behind her shoulders and pulling out her sparkly pink lip gloss to reapply a new coat.

"They teach a cultural dance class every Friday." Troy told her, slightly jealous that Cara's parent's were home enough to have time for such a thing.

"Mr. Thomas?" Sharpay growled, running out of options.

"He tried to feel me up when I was seven." Miley said, taking a seat next to her brother in the booth.

Sharpay and Miley didn't acknowledge each other's presence. Ever since Miley had hit high school, she and Sharpay had been competing for the lead roles, the songs, and the spot light in general. To say that they didn't get along was an understatement. Sharpay's parties were usually open, or became that way after her second drink, so Miley would come anyways.

"Get Cara." the blond whined, speaking of her best friend since preschool.

"She's head cheerleader, she goes to every party. Besides, she's your best friend, you would die without having her to complain about Chad to." Troy told her, and Sharpay nodded in agreement.

"Sup all?" Cara asked, collapsing into Sharpay's side of the booth. "Hey Paypay!" she chimed, happily, causing a smile to appear on Sharpay's face.

"Hi Carebear." Sharpay said, embracing her friend.

"Troy can't find a babysitter to come to my party." Sharpay explained grumpily, as the two began some sort of hand slapping game that neither really understood. Miley rolled her eyes, Barbie always had to get what she wanted.

"Kelisi has to baby-sit Matthew, she won't mind two more, with or without pay." Cara told Troy with a smile.

"I couldn't impose like that." he told them stiffly, "Their my responsibility." he concluded.

"Well then, screw responsibility!" Sharpay announced loudly.

"Please, come on, Barbie's right, live a little!" Miley encouraged. Sharpay just gave her the middle finger, which she returned.

"You can see the whole group again!" Cara told him cheerfully, shoving Sharpay's offending hand under the table, this was a family friendly venue.

"Come on bro! For me?" Miley begged, using her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." he caved, causing cheers to erupt from the booth. "But I'm only going so I can get away from you and hang with the team, to much estrogen around here, I think I'm drowning." Troy muttered as he walked away to pay the bill up front.

* * *

"I got the bowls, and filled them up." Shiloh told Troy proudly the next morning. The puppy was going to be arriving anytime today, and the Bolton's where going to be prepared.

"I have completely puppy proofed the whole house and backyard." Miley announced, giving Troy a mock solute.

"I got the dog house set up. I only nailed my thumb eleven times." Cara laughed proudly, Lena following her into the foyer where the dog bed and dog bowls were going.

"Good work troops! Where's Dakota?" Troy asked, doing a quick glance of the foyer.

Dakota stumbled into the room, the pale pink lease was tangled around her legs, causing her to have to hop. She made it a couple ways in before she fell and landed flat on her face.

"Right here." came her muffled voice, causing the family to break into laughter.

Miley began to help untangle Dakota from the leash, careful not to lift up her yellow cotton dress.

"Now what?" she asked once she was untangled.

"We wait." Troy told her, and the family headed to the family room to see how many Harry Potter movies they could get in before the puppy arrived.

It was late evening now, and they'd watched all the Harry Potter movies. Troy and Cara were the only ones still awake, the girls cuddled into them. Lena dozed besides them, snoring occasionally. The channel was on Animal Cops, which both were pretty much ignoring.

Then the doorbell rang.

Cara quietly slid Shiloh off her lap, resting her on Lena. She commanded Lena to stay while trudging towards the door. Troy picked Dakota off his lap and Miley off his shoulder and rested them together nicely on the couch. He braced himself, took a deep breath, and swung open the solid oak door.

The deep breath made no difference, as his breath was quickly knocked out of him by the sight before him. She was tan, with brown eyes, and petite. Her complexion was caramel, with her eyes a dark mocha color. Tresses of dark chocolate waves ran down her back, and she had long exotic eyelashes. She was a bit smaller than Troy, and just a tad smaller than Cara was. She wore an ivory sheer blouse along with tight black fitted jeans with gold stitching. She was thin and slender, and the manner she held out her hand in was striking.

"Hello, I'm Gabriella Montez, your Spanish exchange student. You're the Bolton's right?" she asked in a honey sweet voice, her eyes glancing towards a Google map tied to one of her bright orange suitcases.

"That's us!" Cara confirmed with a nod. "I have to go to the restroom." she said with the nod of her head , rushing inside and out of sight.

"Troy Bolton." he said, shaking her amazingly soft hand.

Gabriella scanned the foyer, noticing the puppy supplies, she smiled. The sight took Troy's breath away, when she smiled with teeth she got a certain spark, you could see it in her eyes and face.

"Do you have a dog?" she asked kindly, a hint of an accent shining through.

"Erm, something like that." he told her, scratching the back of his neck.

She looked at him confused, but shrugged it off with a smile before saying "I love dogs."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review**

**Sorry this was late, I do have Chapter three ready to be proofread though.**

**I'll be in the hospital this upcoming month, in and out, so updates may slow for awhile. But please stay with me.**

**I also am working on another story right now, but it's on the backburner.**


End file.
